


Thought You’d Never Ask

by wildwordwomyn



Series: J2 drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's birthday is coming up and he decides to make a special request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought You’d Never Ask

“So, my birthday’s coming up,” Jared starts.

Jensen waits but he doesn’t follow up with anything else. Just blinks and purposely looks everywhere else but into Jensen’s eyes. His gut clenches painfully. The only time Jared acts shy around him is when there’s something big and bad to tell him.

“I was thinking…I mean…I wondered if…” Jared exhales loudly. “…Never mind.”

“What?” he tries. “What is it? Is something wrong?” Jensen breathes shallowly. He can’t help it. He’s always been a worrier.

“No, no, everyone’s okay. I mean as far as I know. I haven’t called-.”

Jensen cuts him off. “Then what’s goin’ on, Jay?”

Jared blinks some more. Then, “My birthday?” Jensen nods, confused. “I was hoping maybe, if you wanted to that is, if we could just, if it could just be you and me. If that’s okay. You know.” Jared finally chances looking at Jensen directly. If the slow smile stealing across Jensen’s features is anything to go by the answer is a resounding yes.

“You and me? On your birthday? Like a date?”

“Uh, yeah?” Jared nervously clears his throat. “Yes,” he says more firmly.

“Why, Jay, I thought you’d never ask…” Jensen grins, happy at last.


End file.
